


Stumble and Fall

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Crazy Haven Stuff, Drabble, F/M, Haven's never-ending identity crises, a pre-cursor to All the Angst, implied Audrey/Nathan relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought it couldn't get any more complicated.  (They were wrong.)  </p><p>(drabble.  references to 5x06 <i>The Old Switcheroo 2</i> and 5x07 <i>Nowhere Man</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. I hope this makes sense to people outside my head. And if it does?
> 
> I'M SORRY.

"So the question is," Duke muses, all fake nonchalance, "what do we do with you now?"

Mara rolls her eyes and lounges back in her chair like she doesn't have a care in the world. "Oh, you might have your cop boy-toy back and think you can look after the Troubles on your own, but I'm pretty sure you'll keep me around for a while yet. At least seven and a half months, by my reasoning."

"And why, pray tell, would we do that?"

"Because I'm pregnant." She looks at Audrey with contempt. "And it sure as _hell_ ain't mine."

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hurt me?
> 
> Still spoiler free! Please don't share anything from unaired eps. Thank you!


End file.
